


Tacit

by hvdrabbles (humanveil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hvdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tacit

Severus never said I love you.

Instead, he showed it. Draco felt it with every cup of tea, made just how he liked, with every _have you eaten today?_ and every _please be careful_. He could feel it with every soft touch of lips against skin, with the intertwining of fingers when their hands met, with the way the man stood in front of him, protective, when need be.

Severus never said I love you, but it was fine. As long as Draco could feel it, he found he didn't care. It's not like he said it aloud often, anyway.


End file.
